A La Lumière De La Lune
by WolfQueen110
Summary: Une histoire basée dans un monde fantastique, inspirée de beaucoup de saga littéraires connues : Trône de Fer, Epée de Vérité... N'hésitez pas à écrire une review si le coeur vous en dit :) tout commentaire sera lu et apprécié !
1. Chapter 1

Allongée sur la couchette, j'avais le regard fixé devant moi. Je ne regardais rien de particulier, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées. Depuis mon mariage avec le sauvage, tout n'avait été que désespoir. Je ne m'étais pas mariée par amour d'ailleurs, et je me sentais trahie. Il y avait de cela quelques mois, ma mère m'avait amenée au Palais du Peuple de D'Hara et m'avait présentée. Nous étions un petit groupe de vagabonds et mon offrande au « seigneur » de ces terres devait ramener les vagabonds dans ses bonnes grâces. Son conseiller décida donc de faire d'une pierre deux coups : il me mariait au chef-sauvage de la tribu. Bien entendu, l'idée trouva racine dans le cerveau du seigneur, et évidemment, en deux trois mouvements, j'étais mariée.

Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, mais je ne me doutais pas que cela serait aussi difficile. Les premiers jours étaient les plus durs. Ce peuple était réellement étrange. Ils étaient à part, ils passaient leurs journées à cheval et obéissaient de façon aveugle à leur chef. Ce dernier n'était pas doux avec moi, il désirait simplement une descendance et vu que j'étais en âge de lui en fournir une, il ne se privait pas d'essayer. Les premiers jours, j'avais plusieurs fois pensé à m'échapper. Je ressentais une vive colère pour lui, et j'avais beau me débattre, il me maitrisait sans souci. Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais rien faire pour échapper à ce qu'il m'attendait. Depuis, je m'étais résignée. Et cela faisait encore plus mal.

Une larme coula et roula le long de ma joue. Ce n'était tellement pas ce que j'avais imaginé, ce que ma mère me racontait lorsque j'étais petite, ce que j'avais lu dans les livres. C'était plus cruel, plus vil, et plus douloureux. Où était passé le prince charmant, beau, séduisant et agréable ? Celui qui avait des manières et des mains douces et non rudes. Il n'avait jamais existé, et même si c'était son image que j'avais gardé en tête les premiers jours, aujourd'hui, j'avais compris cela. Je sentis mon mari bouger à côté et je tirais la couverture sur moi, sans lui jeter un regard. Il se leva et sortit de la tente, me laissant seule. J'entendis des paroles, une langue qui m'était inconnue, et qu'ils nommaient simplement « le langage ». Même si je commençais à en saisir quelques idées, certaines notions m'échappaient. Il y avait de l'agitation. Peu m'importait en définitive. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Une de mes servantes arriva et m'aida à m'habiller. Je lui demandais pourquoi. Elle me répondit qu'il allait y avoir une exécution.

Je frissonnais. Je détestais cela. Et le chef-sauvage le savait pertinemment. J'attachais mes longs cheveux blonds argentés en deux nattes que je nouais entre elles, laissant les autres mèches pendre librement. Je devais y aller, je n'avais pas le choix. Je soupirais, puis me dirigeais jusqu'à la grande tente. Beaucoup de monde était déjà arrivé et il régnait une ambiance barbare et sanglante. Je me dirigeais vers la chaise qui m'était destinée, juste à côté du sauvage. En temps normal, on procédait ainsi et une fois que le chef et la cheftaine étaient assis, le prisonnier était amené. Quelques secondes plus tard, les spectateurs s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme, que deux soldats trainaient nonchalamment. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage, ses cheveux courts noirs et bouclés le dissimulaient. Il fut jeté à nos pieds et s'écrasa par terre. Je me raidis sur mon siège. Il avait déjà été torturé comme le prouvait sa chemise noire déchirée à certains endroits et les taches de sang proliférant.

Je me crispais et agrippais le pommeau de ma chaise. Il releva la tête vers nous, tandis que le chef levait la main pour obtenir le silence. Les hommes baissèrent leurs ares et se turent progressivement. Je croisais le regard du prisonnier. Il avait des yeux noirs, et pourtant il y régnait une ardeur que je n'avais pas vue auparavant. Le Chef prononça quelques mots et je pris la parole pour traduire. **« A quoi devons-nous l'honneur de votre visite, étranger ? »** Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et j'eus un violent frisson. Il ne répondit rien et un garde qui se trouvait sur le côté lui envoyé son poing dans la figure. Le Chef reposa la même question, dans sa langue cette fois-ci, sans passer par moi. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, le Chef se leva et le frappa avec une force décuplée, ce qui fit tomber le jeune homme à terre. De ce que je pouvais voir, ça n'était pas un paysan. Il avait une bonne épée, mais, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait faire ici. C'était bien trop dangereux.

Le Chef prononça les mots fatidiques annonçant qu'il allait être tué. Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, revint s'asseoir et posa une main dominatrice sur ma cuisse. J'eus envie de vomir, mais je n'en fis rien, et je regardais simplement l'homme se faire emmener au loin par deux soldats. Des gouttes de sang subsistaient sur le sol, et je les fixais, alors que tous commençaient à s'éloigner. Le Chef déplaça sa main le long de ma cuisse, et je finis par implorer sa clémence pour le prisonnier. Il me répondit qu'il n'en avait que faire. J'utilisais alors une autre approche. **« Laissez-moi lui parler, je peux peut-être vous donner des informations. »** Le Chef s'arrêta un moment, et je m'aplatis contre le dossier de ma chaise, espérant qu'il cesse de mettre ses mains rudes sur moi. **« Donnez-moi la nuit. Qu'avez-vous à perdre ? »** Le Chef hocha les épaules et il se décolla de moi, me laissant mon espace vital. Je me levai, encore toute tremblante, et sortis de la tente. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiote ? Tu vas te faire tuer._


	2. Chapter 2

Je traversais le camp rempli de soldats. Ils ne m'adressaient pas un regard, car l'avantage d'être mariée au Chef, c'est que cela faisait de vous la cheftaine, et que chaque soldat ici présent vous doit un respect le plus total. L'un des avantages, et certainement le seul. Je me stoppais lorsque je vis des soldats l'attacher à un pilier, sans même le soigner, ou lui donner de l'eau. Ils repartirent en sens inverse, et je pris une coupole remplie d'eau et un torchon sec. Je m'approchais du prisonnier, et m'accroupis à côté de lui. Il eut un mouvement de sursaut lorsqu'il me vit. Je le calmais. **« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous aider. »** Il toussa, avec un sourire jaune sur son visage, et cracha un peu de sang sur le côté. **« Comment vais-je mourir ? »** me demanda-t-il. Je trempais mon chiffon dans l'eau, un peu surprise par sa question. **« Je ne sais pas. »** lui répondis-je, en dissimulant mon regard. Il flaira le mensonge, mais n'insista pas. Il toussa à nouveau, et je vis une grimace de douleur s'installer sur son visage. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. **« Laissez-moi voir cela. »** Je m'approchais encore un peu plus, et ouvris délicatement sa chemise. Il avait des bleus, et quelques plaies sanguinolentes laissaient du sang s'échapper. Je frissonnais tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux argentés s'échappait de mon épaule et se mit à pendre dans le vide. **« Ce n'est pas très beau, n'est-ce pas ? »** Je hochais la tête. Je me retournai vers ma coupole et essora le chiffon imbibé d'eau, avant de le passer sur ses plaies. Des gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de son ventre, dévoilant une musculature parfaite, ni trop oubliée, ni trop importante. **« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »** Je frottais un moment le chiffon sur sa plaie et le rinça ensuite.

Observant le sang se dissiper à la surface de l'eau, je lui répondis. **« Pourquoi cela vous étonne tant que ça ? »** Il hocha les épaules et j'appliquais à nouveau le chiffon. J'étais si proche de lui que je pouvais sentir son souffle plutôt irrégulier qui faisait valser mes mèches. **« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment avec ses sauvages, n'est-ce pas ? »** Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas si je l'étais vraiment, j'étais quand même mariée avec l'un deux. Et puis, cela ne rimait à rien. J'avais beau être malheureuse, je n'étais pas prête à déballer ma vie à un parfait inconnu, blessé ou non. Il sembla comprendre mon silence. **« Excusez-moi, je ne comptais pas être indiscret. »** A mon tour, je m'excusais en hochant la tête. **« Non, c'est moi… Je… Beaucoup de gens m'ont trahie. Je n'accorde plus facilement ma confiance. »** Je retirais le chiffon et ma main effleura son abdomen. Il fut tout aussi surpris que moi par ce contact et je relevais les yeux vers lui. A la lumière d'une flamme du camp, je pus observer ses yeux, et il découvrit les miens. Les siens étaient bel et bien noirs, je ne m'étais pas trompée là-dessus. Il sembla subjugué par quelque chose, et il me fixa intensément quelques secondes, ce qui eut le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. **« Vous êtes si belle… Que faites-vous avec de pareils hommes ? »**

Ce compliment avait été murmuré en un souffle, et il était si sincère qu'il me désarçonna un instant. Je regardais le prisonnier, la bouche ouverte. Je sentais quelque chose se ranimer en moi, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti. Je l'observais, et il m'observait de la même façon. Cet échange, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. J'eus un frisson et me détachai brusquement du contact visuel entre lui et moi. Je finis par lui répondre, peu habituée à ce genre d'attention. **« Je suis mariée au Chef de la tribu. »** Il m'observa, fronçant les sourcils. J'appliquais à nouveau le chiffon mouillé sur sa peau. Il tendit une main vers ma joue, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Ah, oui, il était attaché. J'aurais aimé que ce ne fût pas le cas. Il rabaissa sa main et me demanda. **« Et cette blessure là ? »**

J'effleurais ma joue. Une égratignure. En réalité, c'était le premier jour, lorsque j'avais essayé de m'échapper et que le Chef lui-même m'avait rattrapé. Il m'avait frappé pour que la marque que je porterai me rappelle ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Je secouais la tête et n'ajoutais rien. Je sentais l'émotion me submerger, sans raison apparente et je dus me faire violence pour que de nouvelles larmes ne coulent pas. Je ne sais pas s'il le remarqua, mais il ne fit rien de plus en tout cas. Reposant le chiffon dans la coupole, je m'adressais à lui. **« Ca devrait aller mieux maintenant. »** Je ne le connaissais pas, ni son nom, ni la raison qu'il avait de venir ici, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien s'était tissé entre nous.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et soudain, je me souvins de pourquoi j'étais venue. Je devais lui extirper des informations. Je le regardais. Je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Sans rien lui dire de plus, je me levai, attrapais ma coupole. Passant près de lui pour retourner à la tente. Il attrapa alors ma cheville. Je me stoppai. Il me glissa un mot. **« Merci. »** Je fronçais les sourcils. Je n'avais rien fait. Je n'étais même pas foutue de l'aider à s'en sortir. C'est alors que l'évidence me frappa. Je pouvais l'aider à s'enfuir. Personne ne le remarquerait. Ca n'était pas dans les habitudes des guerriers de surveiller leurs prisonniers 24/24 pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne les gardaient jamais si longtemps captifs. Je m'accroupis près de lui, à son côté droit. Posant ma coupole, je détachais une barrette de mes cheveux. Elle était coupante. Je croisais son regard, puis je m'attelai au découpage de ses liens. Pour cela, je m'approchais de lui, laissant mes longs cheveux argentés se poser sur son ventre dénudé. Je lui tendis ensuite la barrette, une fois que les liens avaient été coupés. **« Prenez ceci. Attendez que tous les gardes soient couchés et partez. Ne vous retournez pas, et courrez. »** Je me levai finalement, et je partis, sans me retourner.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me levai de bon matin. Le Chef était parti à la chasse pour quelques jours, ce qui faisait que j'étais seule dans la tente. Je m'étirais, ravie de pouvoir avoir un moment à moi. Cela faisait deux semaines aujourd'hui que le prisonnier s'était échappé. Les sauvage n'avaient toujours pas compris comment il avait réussi à se défaire de ses liens. Aujourd'hui, un sourire éclairait mon visage. Le Chef n'était pas là, l'homme que j'avais sauvé avait réussi à se libérer, et les oiseaux chantaient. Je décidais alors d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt. Je m'habillais et laissais mes cheveux virevolter au vent, avant de sortir de la tente. Mes servantes voulaient m'accompagner, mais je leur dis que tout irait bien, que je n'irais pas loin. L'une d'entre elle me suivit, celle qui me faisait le moins confiance. La plupart savaient ce que j'endurais, elles en étaient devenues des genre de confidentes. Elle, c'était l'ancienne Cheftaine. Je supposais qu'elle était jalouse. Néanmoins, si elle le souhaitait, je lui rendrais sa place, sans hésitation.

Je m'enfonçais donc dans la forêt, elle sur mes pas. Je marchais quelques instants, avant d'arriver près d'un fleuve. Je m'y accroupis, laissant mes doigts tremper dans l'eau. Elle était claire, et l'éclat du soleil faisait naitre des milliers de perles brillantes à sa surface. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'assis, et remontais légèrement ma robe pour laisser tremper mes pieds. J'entendis un bruit et tournai la tête : ma servante venait de me laisser. Je m'allongeais alors complètement, profitant du rayonnement chaud du soleil sur ma peau. Une ombre arriva et je me redressais. En contrejour, je n'arrivais pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. **« J'étais sûr que je vous trouverais là. »** Je me levai brusquement, et m'écartai d'un pas. Et puis je le reconnus.

C'était le prisonnier. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir, et voilà qu'il réapparaissait. Incroyable. Subjuguée, je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un seul mot. Il avait l'air en bien meilleure forme. Je le détaillais. Une chemise pourpre avec une veste sans manches en cuir. Des cheveux toujours aussi noir corbeau et avec des boucles fines. **« Que faites-vous ici ? »** lui demandais-je sur un ton un peu plus agressif que je n'aurais souhaité. Il sembla s'étonner. **« Je suis venu vous rapporter ceci. »** Il me tendit sa main. Je m'avançai d'un pas, et il l'ouvrit, laissant place à la barrette qui lui avait servi à s'échapper. Un sourire flotta sur mon visage pendant un petit moment. « **Merci mais, c'est trop dangereux, vous devez partir. Si on vous trouve ici… Cette fois je ne pourrai rien faire. »** Je posais ma main sur la sienne, attrapant l'objet en question. Il referma sa main, et me dit l'air charmeur. **« Je vous le rend à condition que vous acceptiez de me dire votre nom. »** Je le regardais, interloquée. **« C'est ridicule. »** Il referma alors sa main, et fit mine de s'en aller, non sans faire une révérence. Je soupirais. Il aimait jouer avec moi. **« Leandra. Je m'appelle Leandra. »** Il se stoppa, et revint vers moi. Il prit ma main et la baisa. **« Damien. »** C'était un prénom royal. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un noble au premier coup d'œil, mais peut-être en était-il un ? Je retirai vivement ma main de la sienne. **« Pardonnez-moi, Sire, je ne savais pas… »** Il sembla étonné. Je m'expliquai, attrapant maladroitement les pans de ma robe. **« Damien… C'est un prénom noble. »** Après une seconde, il se mit à rire. **« Je suis honoré que vous pensiez cela, mais, je ne suis pas noble. »** Ouf. Quelque part, cela me détendait. Je suppose que cela nous rapprochait aussi, lui et moi. Je me perdis un instant dans ses yeux son sourire charmeur diffusait une onde bonheur qui ne me laissait pas indifférente. **« Voulez vous faire quelques pas avec moi, dame Leandra ? »** Je ne le montrais pas, mais j'étais honorée qu'il me traite ainsi. Je hochais la tête, un sourire se dessinant sur mon visage.

Nous nous enfoncions dans la nature. La matinée était belle et promettait une journée encore plus attrayante. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Il le remarqua, et en écho, sourit à son tour, puis il me demanda, écartant une branche d'arbre. **« Pourquoi souriez-vous ? »** Je soupirais, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre à cette question. **« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire. »** Oups. J'avais dérapé. Je ne le connaissais pas, et je ne comptais pas lui raconter toute ma vie. Pourquoi lui livrais-je des choses déjà si intimes sur moi ? Il resta silencieux, ne répondant rien à ce que je venais de lui dire, et c'était pour le mieux.

Nous marchions encore quelques temps et nous arrivions près d'un lac. Il s'arrêta alors. Je fis un pas de plus et me retournais vers lui. Il était cloué au sol par la beauté du lac. Il scintillait, et la nuit, on pouvait voir des points bleus lumineux comme des étoiles voler au dessus de l'étendue d'eau. J'eus un léger sourire et je m'approchais un peu plus de l'eau. J'allais y tremper mes pieds et je m'assis ensuite sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau. Il me rejoint au bout de quelques secondes. J'observais l'horizon. Il s'assit à mes côtés et il concentra son regard noir sur la ligne délimitant l'eau de la terre. Un vent doux vint caresser ma peau, et m'apporta son parfum, que je humais avec soin et frisson. **« J'avais pour habitude de venir souvent ici, depuis mon mariage. Je trouve la nature plus sereine, moins compliquée que les hommes. Elle ne cherche ni à mentir, ni à vous tromper. »** Je m'arrêtais, me sentant observée. Je tournais la tête vers Damien, qui me fixait. Il tendit la main vers moi, et je me raidis, frémissant déjà à la simple idée de sa main sur ma peau. Ses doigts se dirigèrent vers mon épaule, et il agit simplement pour remonter la bretelle de ma robe qui était tombée. Je le regardais faire ce mouvement, comme au ralenti, tous deux pris dans une dimension temporelle à l'arrêt, dont nous étions les maitres, et les prisonniers. Contrairement à ceux que j'avais pour habitude de recevoir, ce contact était doux, pur, intense. Et il sonnait aussi comme une interdiction, un contact défendu, un péché. Je détournais lentement mon regard de lui, ayant conscience que je ne devrais pas frémir sous ses caresses.

Je pris une inspiration, humant à nouveau son délicat parfum. Un léger vent se leva, m'aidant à rafraichir et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il rompit son contact, et ma respiration devint normale. **« J'ai réalisé que je ne vous avais pas remercié à proprement dit pour m'avoir libéré l'autre nuit. »** Je me tournais à nouveau vers lui. **« Cela a du être difficile de prendre une telle décision. »** Un sourire jaune passa sur mon visage. **« Moins difficile que ce que vous pensez. »** Il fronça les sourcils. Je n'ajoutais rien. **« Comment vous étiez-vous retrouvé là, cette nuit, Damien ? »** lui demandais-je après quelques minutes. Il garda le silence, perdu dans ses pensées. Il devait se demander s'il pouvait m'en parler. Je le fixais toujours, de plus en plus intensément. **« Je cherchais votre leader, en réalité. »** J'ouvris de grands yeux. **« Le Chef ? Pourquoi voudriez-vous le voir ? »**

Il me répondit, se tournant vers moi. **« J'avais besoin de son allégeance. »** Je ne comprenais pas. Il reprit, détachant son regard du mien. **« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'une guerre se prépare, Leandra. Et très bientôt, chacun aura besoin de choisir son camp. Je suis venu voir le Chef afin de le convaincre de se battre contre le Seigneur Rahl. »** Je fus soulagée. Moi qui pensais qu'il était venu pour s'assurer que le marché tenait toujours. Je poussais un soupir plutôt discret. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à lui parler de cette partie de ma vie. **« Mais la vérité c'est que lorsque je vous ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris. »** Je levais à nouveau mes yeux vers lui. Il plongea son regard ténébreux dans le mien, et je me sentis mal à l'aise. **« On vous a échangée, n'est-ce pas ? On vous a mariée au Chef pour qu'il prête allégeance au Seigneur. »** Je me dérobais à son regard, me levant sur mes deux pieds, les bras croisés, faisant quelques pas. Il avait deviné. Comment avait-il deviné ? Il reparut dans mon champ de vision, sans pourtant que je l'aie invité. **« Je suis désolé, Leandra. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qu'il vous est arrivé. »** En effet. Ce qu'il disait était sincère. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je me tus, pour éviter qu'il remarque que ma voix était brisée. Je baissais simplement la tête. Peu de temps après, il posa sa main sur mon menton et me fit relever la tête. Je plongeais à nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. **« Mais vous avez le choix. »** Pardon ? Quelle partie de 'je suis prisonnière' ne comprenait-il pas ? **« Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai une obligation. Je suis mariée à Chef, je ne peux pas simplement partir. » « Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ? »** Je me stoppais, le bouche entr'ouverte. Il avait raison. J'avais accepté passivement ma condition depuis le début. Hum, remarque non, pas passivement. **« J'ai essayé de m'échapper. J'ai essayé de me faufiler hors du camp, comme vous l'avez fait. Seulement la punition était sévère, et ma condition n'a fait que s'aggraver. Je dois rester. »** Il sembla expérimenter un sentiment à mi-chemin entre la colère et la désapprobation. Il leva son regard vers moi, plongeant dans mes prunelles et je frissonnais de malaise. Je réagis quelque peu violemment. **« Ne me regardez pas comme cela. »** Il feint une surprise que je soupçonnais calculée. **« Comme quoi ? »** J'eus un soupir d'agacement et je me levais, me dérobant à son étreinte. **« Je crois que vous devriez partir à présent. »** Il les leva à son tour et je levais les yeux puisqu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il fit un mouvement vers moi et je ne bougeai pas. Il se pencha alors avec une délicatesse infinie et déposa un baiser sur mon front. **« Prenez soin de vous »** me chuchota-t-il. Et aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il disparut entre deux arbres.

Je savais au fond de moi que j'avais fait le bon choix. Etait-ce bien raisonnable de se tenter ainsi, sachant parfaitement que la vie qu'il m'offrait n'avait pas de futur ? Le mieux pour nous deux était que nous continuions à vivre comme nous l'avions toujours fait, l'un ignorant l'existence de l'autre. Mais alors pourquoi avais-je cette curieuse sensation qui me hantait déjà ?


	4. Chapter 4

J'étais alors revenue péniblement vers le camp, songeuse. J'avais laissé mes bras pendre dans les airs, caressant parfois quelques feuilles au passage, le regard fixé devant moi. J'avais cligné des yeux, suffisamment longtemps pour revoir son image. Il avait fallu d'une rencontre pour que j'aie l'impression que ma vie entière avait été chamboulée. C'était assez indescriptible et pourtant, je vivais à présent dans une bulle. Une bulle privée d'oxygène.

De nouveaux jours avaient passé, toujours plus étouffants les uns que les autres et je restais sans nouvelles de mon mystérieux inconnu. Certes, j'avais son nom, mais je ne savais rien sur lui, et pourtant, il m'attirait d'une étrange façon. Un matin, alors que tout était calme au camp, le tonnerre de mit à gronder et le ciel s'assombrit. Une pluie fine, transparente et glaciale se mit à tomber des nuages, me transperçant les os. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'observais le Chef aller se mettre à l'abri sous sa tente. Tout se passa alors au ralenti. Ce fut d'abord un sifflement, rapide et concis qui fendit l'air. Puis un guerrière Sauvage s'effondra, une lance plantée en travers du corps. J'écarquillai les yeux, essayant de distinguer à travers la tempête qui était bel et bien là ce qui nous attaquait. Je ne vis qu'une poignée d'hommes montés sur des chevaux envahir le campement. Les Sauvage montèrent sur leurs bêtes, et ils levèrent leurs épées en scandant quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Le Chef ressortit de sa tente, et il me vit, au milieu de tout cela. Avec sa délicatesse habituelle, il se précipita vers moi et me poussa violemment en dehors de la zone de combat. Je tombais sur le sol, sur mon bras fragile qui sembla se casser en mille morceaux.

Au sol, je ne pouvais qu'être témoin de ce qui se passait. La pluie continuait de tomber, créant une boue marécageuse et nauséabonde autour de moi. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration, et je croisais le regard d'un des envahisseurs. Il me remarqua, ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné ma différence par rapport aux autres. Un sourire machiavélique transperça son visage, et je tentais de prendre mes appuis par terre pour partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Je me relevais tant bien que mal, mais il était déjà sur moi. Il attrapa mon poignet violemment, ce qui me déclencha un cri. Je lui donnais un violent coup de coude, et il me retournait une droite si puissante que je trébuchais, m'appuyant contre une caisse qui se trouvait à proximité. Je sentis du sang perler sur ma lèvre entr'ouverte. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon agresseur. Au même moment, une épée surgit de nulle part, et bloqua un coup qui aurait pu m'être fatal. Aveuglée par la pluie et abasourdie par les battements effrénés de mon cœur, j'eus d'abord du mal à le distinguer. Je tombais au sol, appuyant mon dos contre la caisse observant d'un air lointain mon sauveur. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée de l'envahisseur et il se retourna ensuite vers moi, rangeant son épée dans son fourreau.

Je crus alors que je rêvais. Il s'approcha de moi, s'accroupissant à ma hauteur. Je voyais flou, et j'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer. Il posa sa main sur mon visage, dégageant mes mèches de cheveux collées, et il caressa ma joue d'un effleurement, descendant jusqu'à ma lèvre saignante. Ma vision se rétablit, et je le reconnus. Un sourire distrait vola sur mes lèvres, avant que la douleur de ma blessure légère ne se fasse sentir. Soudain, il se retrouva avec une épée sur sa gorge. Il s'éloigna de moi, levant doucement les mains. Le Chef le tenait en joue. Et cette fois, il ne semblait pas enclin à me laisser lui donner une chance.

Je me levais brusquement, chancelant à moitié, et m'approchais du Chef. Je lui dis en sauvage qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. **« Cet homme n'a pas à mourir. Il m'a sauvé la vie, et même vous, Chef, ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Vous devez honorer la coutume. »** Ce qui je dis sembla l'agacer, car il eut un sorte de grognement bestial que je détestais. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer les traditions dohraki. Il devait offrir l'hospitalité à quiconque sauverait un membre de son clan. En particulier si on sauvait la Cheftaine. Je me forçai à m'imposer devant lui, et les rires des quelques soldats sauvage s'estompèrent lorsque je posais ma main sur son bras. Sans perdre une seconde, son bras vint me frapper. Un mouvement derrière moi appela mon regard. Damien avait esquivé un mouvement et deux soldats sauvage s'étaient emparés de lui. Le Chef n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne quoi faire, mais j'étais sûre qu'il entendrait raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

D'une certaine façon, cette situation me ravissait. Le Chef émit une sorte de grognement, et il lança son bras en l'air pour ordonner aux soldats de lâcher Damien. Quelques soldats se dispersèrent. Le Chef partit d'un pas tranquille mais énervé faire le tour des blessés. Je me précipitai vers Damien. Je lui en voulais d'être revenu. **« Vous devez être complètement suicidaire pour revenir ici. »** Je lui avais parlé sur un ton qui n'exprimait que mon agacement, mais une partie de moi grandissante était soulagée qu'il soit de retour. Je le dépassais sans même lui accorder un regard, et je l'entendis accélérer pour se remettre à ma hauteur. **« Je suis venu porter secours à votre tribu. »** Même si je n'avais jamais eu de respect pour ces hommes, je me retournai et pointai un doigt tendu vers Damien. **« Ce n'est pas une tribu, c'est un peuple qui a plus d'honneur que vous ne pourriez jamais comprendre. Ne parlez pas d'eux comme si vous les compreniez. »**

Mon ton acide le stoppa net, et il m'observa un moment, les yeux écarquillés. Je m'arrêtai après un ou deux de pas de plus, regrettant ce que je venais de dire. Je me retournai vers lui pour m'excuser. **« Pardonnez-moi, je ne le pensais pas. C'est juste que… »** Il me fixait, les yeux brillants, attendant patiemment que je finisse ma phrase. Je jetai un regard autour de nous. Personne ne pourrait nous entendre. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais prête à lui confier quelque chose que je pensais depuis que l'on s'était rencontré. Qu'il était le souffle de liberté que je n'avais jamais eu et dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il mettait l'accent sur ma condition, et c'était douloureux. Ne sachant pas comment mettre cela sous forme de mots, je gardai le silence. Il se rapprocha de moi et porta sa main à mes lèvres. J'en avais presque oublié ma blessure légère. **« Allons soigner ça. »**


End file.
